


Phone Numbers

by Arach



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clueless Castiel, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Human Castiel, Innocent Castiel, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, cas is popular with the ladies, in which cas doesn't understand, innocent destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arach/pseuds/Arach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only been 2 days since Castiel lost his angelic powers and joined the Winchesters as a human, yet girls seemed to be swarming him everywhere he went, all of the encounters ending with phone numbers in his hand. Cas looks confused, Sam watches in amusement, and Dean decides to take him under his own wings… with jealousy present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes - this is not beta'd and I proofread it months ago, I don't exactly remember if there are any mistakes or not.  
> As always, happy reading!

The Winchesters, plus Castiel, all walked into their current town's diner for breakfast. They had finished clearing the demons in the last town and had arrived at the motel early that morning, so getting out of bed early wasn’t exactly easy (except for Cas, he wasn’t used to sleeping yet and only rested for a couple of hours). Dean immediately went to one of the booths, Sam and Cas following behind.

"Gotta use the bathroom," Sam announced, getting up and walking to the back.

Cas looked around him, taking in his surroundings, before getting up and taking a seat at the counter. The three had come in later than usual, taking their time since this was just a pit-stop town, and their breakfast was actually an early brunch. The diner bustled with life, patrons coming in and out. Dean watched as three girls, most likely sisters, walked into the diner and spotted Cas. They all giggled before taking the empty seats around him. Cas made small talk with them, still puzzled at why they’re talking to him. Dean, however, had a small frown on his face. No no no… he was **not** jealous of all the girls that flocked to Cas’ side.

"Where’s Cas?" Sam asked, sitting in his spot across Dean just as the waitress came by. He ordered their usuals and looked back at Dean waiting for an answer. Before he could respond, Cas’ had come back after the girls left.

"I don’t understand," Cas said as he slid into the booth, right next to Dean, with three slips of paper in his hand, "these girls keep giving me their phone numbers. Why?" Sam didn’t say anything, just directed his playful smile towards his friend.

"It’s because they think you’re cute," Dean replied, a smirk on his lips covering up the wave of jealousy he felt, and threw an arm over Cas’ shoulders, "why don’t I take you under my wings this time and give you a lesson in Flirting 101."

"Come on, Dean. It's only his second day as an official human, give him a break," Sam said, throwing Dean his infamous 'bitch' face.

"And he's been a great hunter. Might as well teach him how to interact with humans who  _aren't hunters,_ " Dean responded, shrugging off the look Sam gave him, and focused his attention on Cas, giving his shoulder a light squeeze.

"He's right, Sam," Cas' words mushed together because of the piece of cheeseburger in his mouth.

Sam sighed, but let it go. "Fine, go and learn from the "master of flirting". I'll be in our motel room doing some research about our next stop."

* * *

 

Just like they agreed on, Dean drove Sam back to the motel and then to a local bar, with Castiel occupying the front seat, to begin his 'lesson'. He pulled open the wooden door, Cas walking after him, his trenchcoat almost getting stuck in the door. Dean had got him to change out of it and into one of Sam's plaid shirts when they stopped at the motel, but they both decided against it. (Sam too focused on his laptop to say anything).

_"Dean... plaid doesn't look good on me. Give me back my clothes."_

The duo took a seat at one of the round tables, only getting beer because of their brunch earlier. The bar was fairly full despite it being a bit too early to be drinking. Cas took slow sips of his beer, not used to the taste since it was only the second one he's ever drank.

"Okay, you see our waitress?" Dean asks, their faces close together as he pointed to the petite brunette, dressed in the bar's uniform of a short red skirt and white blouse, that served them their drinks. Cas' eyes follow the direction of Dean's finger and he nods.

"When she comes back, she'll probably pay the most attention to you, maybe even add in a wink because she was definitely making goo-goo eyes at you earlier," he said, a hint of jealous lacing in with his deep voice.

"What do I do?"

"Girls love compliments, so tell her that her hair looks pretty or point out her necklace and say that it's beautiful, just like her eyes," Dean said, to be honest, he hasn't fooled around with any girls since Cas came along, so he wasn't sure if his old tricks still work.

"That sounds a bit... cheesy," Cas' eyes squinted as he said the last word.

"Yeah, but girls love it. Then, lean closer to her while talking and give her a flirty smile."

"That's it?"

"Mhmm, works every time."

\----

Moments after Dean's small coaching, the waitress bounded over to their table. She smiled brightly at them, her eyes glancing briefly at Dean before they focused on Castiel. Dean shot Cas an encouraging look, glaring at the waitress, Katie according to her nametag, from the corner of his eye.

"You're necklace... it's, uh, beautiful, like your eyes" Cas said, coughing slightly in between words, and put his hands on the table, sliding closer to the edge.

"Thanks! My grandmother gave it to me, she said the gem's the same color as my eyes," Katie's smile brightened, noticing the attempt at flirting. Just like Dean said, she sent him a subtle, wink. In response to that, Cas shot a natural-looking, flirty smile.

Dean watched the two talk before the bartender called Katie over.

"Sorry, gotta attend to the other people here," she said, taking her pen and scribbling something on the napkin under Cas' glass of beer, "call me sometime." With that, she sent him one last wink and walked away, her light brown curls bouncing behind her.

"Lucky phone number 17," Dean said sarcastically, looking at the napkin with another pang of jealousy. He could not escape that little green imaginary monster these past two days.

"Yes, let's go," Cas picked up the napkin and got up from the chair, Dean mirroring his actions.

* * *

 

Once they got in the Impala, Cas requested that they take a relaxing drive before having to go back to the motel. Dean, secretly wanting the quiet time with Cas, agreed and they were currently driving down an abandoned road.

"Stop there," Cas stated simply, pointing to the open field of green grass next to them. Dean shot him a confused look, but drove the Impala onto the soft grass anyways. Cas got out of the car and walked to the very center of the field, a good few feet away from the car. Dean watched from his spot on the hood of the Impala.

"What're you doing?"

Cas didn't respond, just pulled out a wad of paper and matchbox. Curiosity now extremely piqued, Dean got off the hood and walked to Cas' said, looking at the papers, which he could see were filled with numbers and hearts, and matchbox questioningly, though he had an idea on what his former angel was about to do. 

Bending down to place the pieces of paper in a neat pile on ground, Cas took a match out of the box and lit it. He mumbled a quiet 'sorry' before throwing the match onto the pile.

"Why?"

"Because I'm never going to call those girls," Cas replied, watching the tiny flames dance in the sunlight. "There's only one person I want to flirt with and I already have their number," he looked up and leaned over to Dean, placing a sudden innocent kiss on his lips. Dean stood there, stunned, while Cas pulled away and was now walking back to the Impala, a small smirk hidden from Dean's sight.

"Sam's been calling. We should go back," Cas called out, his head sticking out of the passenger's window, and pulled Dean out his shocked state.

"Uh, right," he coughed awkwardly, walking over to the Impala and getting into the driver's seat, starting the engine and driving away.


End file.
